Fuego y Agua
by Sir Arialle Vaan Wittsborgh
Summary: Orochimaru es su tutor. Ella, solamente su esclava. Madara es su familiar. Él, es su arma. ¿Qué pasa cuando Itachi conoce a su posible amor? Asesinato, sangre, traición.
1. Introducción Dos almas en pena

INTRODUCCIÓN

-¿Acaso soy una pesadilla o mi vida es solo un mal sueño?- gritaba constantemente.

Nadie me contestó.

¿Seguía sola a pesar de cuidarla?

Sola… Siendo una arma de Orochimaru.

Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado…

Y llegó él.

* * *

Estaba a punto de morir, todo por librarme de Madara.

Yo protegia a mi hermano pasara lo que pasara.

Todo era oscuro… Esa era mi recompensa por ser obligado a volverme un peón…

El peón de Madara.

Necesitaba a alguien junto a mi…

Y ella llegó a mi vida.

* * *

Yo soy Arialle Vaan Wittsbourgh, descendiente de las ancestrales familias Alemanas Vaan Ferdinand y Wittsbourgh Roetgen. Una chica de acaso 13, con un pasado traumante…

Acabo de llegar a Tokio. Es diferente al refinado y siempre igual Londres, así que hay mucha vida social aqui. Espero acostumbrarme…

-Mm…- me quedé pensando en cuanto vi a una gran casa elegante enfrente mío, y revisé una carta:

"Pregunta por la residencia de Orochimaru"- decía claramente.

Y lo hize… Unos jóvenes me trajeron hasta ahí.

¿Qué tal si me habia equivocado? ¿Dónde dormiría esa noche si era así?

Había pasado un año desde que uno de mis "parientes" de mi padre pidió mi custodia, y ya iba 1 año y medio desde que quedé huerfana.

-Nada pierdo con tocar..- me dije a mi misma

-¡DING!- Sonó el timbre

-Residencia de Orochimaru…-se cortó la frase

De inmediato las rejas se abrieron y yo, un poco mas aliviada, levanté mis maletas y me encaminé hacia la entrada.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta, un hombre de acaso tener los 30 años cumplidos, y de ojos ambarinos con cabello oscuro, largo y lacio me recibió.

-¡Bienvenida, Arialle!- me dijo amablemente mientras me hacía ademán de entrar a la casa.

-Gracias, señor… Orochimaru- contesté un poco mas seria que el, y caminé hacia la puerta.

Al pasar junto a el, me agarró los hombros de forma informal, y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-¿Señor? ¡Oh, no! Solo dime Orochimaru..tío.. como desees- sonrió.

_No sabía en lo que me metía desde ese momento._

En cuanto llegué vi a una pequeña niña de acaso 10 años, de cabello rosado y ojos igual de ambarinos que su padre.

-¡Rille!-me gritó y se abalanzó sobre mí

-¡¡Gab!!- le dije cariñosamente como siempre

Su autentico nombre es Gabrielle, sin embargo, desde que la conocí no paré de llamarla Gab. Es por ella por que me sacrifico; es por ella que todavía estoy bajo el yugo de Orochimaru…

* * *

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy el "hijo prodigio" de una familia a quien yo traicioné. Gracias a Madara perdí mi infancia, mis recuerdos, mis fantasias.

Apenas llegué a Japón, mi "tutor" me llevó con una tal familia Yamanaka, por lo visto, su hija necesitaba un pretendiente, y yo encajaba a la perfección.

-Tendrás que ir con ella y hacerle lo que te pida-me amenazó

-¿Incluso fingir amarla si eso quiere?-pregunté algo confundido, provocando que me agarrara del cuello de la camisa y me estampara contra la pared.

-Entiende, pedazo de mocoso, tu eres mi juguete y harás lo que diga si no quieres que Sasuke sepa como es en realidad su "hermanito favorito"

Terminé llendo hacia la casa Yamanaka, ahí un señor nos recibió.

En lo que platicaba mi "tutor", una joven de 12 años se acercó a mí.

-¡Ah! Al fin llegas, Ino- dijo el padre y continuó- Bien, ella es Ino, mi pequeña hija. Hija, te presento al señor Madara Uchiha, y su ahijado, Itachi.

En cuanto su padre terminó de decir mi nombre, Ino se acercó a mi y me abrazó, esperando con los labios abiertos un beso de parte mía, pero se quedó esperando, porque me puse indiferente ante la situación.

Esa tarde, al llegar a la casa, Madara me golpeó.

-¿Qué te piensas, inútil, desobedeciendo mis órdenes?- terminó dandome un puñetazo.

-No…no puedo acostumbrarme a la primera-dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de mi boca.

-Pues mas te vale si no quieres que Sasuke se decepcione de su hermanito-me dejó en la habitación.

Me sentí como un idiota. Siendo yo tan fuerte…¿¿Cómo podía dejar que él me manipulara??

+++++++++++++++++++TRES AÑOS DESPUES+++++++++++++++++++

Otra vez soñaba con lo mismo… No lo podia evitar.

Y ahí estaba: justo cuando cumplí los 11 años cuando mis padres y yo dimos un paseo. ¿Y que mejor ocasión que en la invitación de promedio perfecto?, era la mejor opción que podrían tener.

Recuerdo a la perfección: estabamos en el Covent Garden cuando el director llamó.

-Ahora, el premio a excelencia academica es para..-leyó el sobre- ¡Arialle Vaan Wittsbourgh! ¡Denle un cordial aplauso!

Todo el mundo aplaudió fuertemente en cuanto subí al escenario, y mis padres estaban tomando fotos.

-Gracias..-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando me iba a ir, el director me pidió que me quedara en el escenario todavía.

-Un momento, pequeña, todavia hay un regalo especial.

-¿Especial?-pregunte algo confundida, el asintió.

-Ahora, este premio es especial, dado a la señorita de excelencia, no solamente académica, sino artística. ¡Denle otro aplauso a Arialle por ganar por segundo año consecutivo las finales de gimnasia artística!

Todo el mundo se volvía loco ante mi, y yo no me la creía.

Tras el evento de agradecimiento, íbamos en el carro con destino a Oxford. Mi padre cantaba tranquilamente:

_Tristes los recuerdos,_

_Son las fotos de ayer_

_Dibujan,_

_Momentos que ya no han de volver._

_Tristes las paredes,_

_Luchan con la soledad,_

_Te esperan_

_Y a mi me maldicen._

_Busqué a la par del destino,_

_Otro camino…_

No terminó la canción cuando pasó el accidente: nos desviamos de la carretera por culpa de un motociclista. Recuerdo que mi madre se puso ante mí mientras mi padre trataba de cubrirme con su cuerpo.

Me desmayé.

Al día siguiente recobré la conciencia en el hospital: para mi era desconocido ese techo. El doctor de la familia llegó a revisarme:

-Ari.. ¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias a Dios!-dijo y me abrazó

-Doctor… ¿Que pasó..?

-Pues tuviste un accidente y…

-¿¿Mis padres?? ¿¿Dónde estan? Quiero estar con ellos..

El doctor no me respondió; de inmediato puso una cara seria.

-Ari… Lo siento mucho…

-¡NOOOOO!-Grité mientras me levantaba de la cama y caía debido a que no estaba recuperada.

Y lo recordé todo.

Cuando dejamos de rodar en la carretera, abrí los ojos y no lo creí: mi madre tenía incrustado el cristal del carro en su cráneo, y mi padre tenía en su espalda un tubo.

-Ari..alle…A-a…yuda..-dijo sin fuerzas

Agarré el teléfono celular y marqué de inmediato al 911; una señorita me atendió.

-¿Servicio de primeros auxilios?- dijo

-¡Auxilio! Problema en la carretera Oxford…-dije, angustiada.

-Dígame la altura de la carretera.

-¿Papá…?

Mi padre llegó a decir con voz muy débil:

-Cincuenta…y..dos…

-¡Por favor, ayudenos! Mis padres… Rápido…

-De inmediato llevaremos ayuda, por favor espere.

Colgué y miré a mi padre, cuyo cuerpo empezaba a sangrar muy rápido.

-No te preocupes..te pro…-no terminó la frase. Había muerto

-¿Papi..? ¡¡¡¡PAPÁ…!!!! NO-No me dejen…

Desperté.

4:30 AM.

Me ví en el espejo y una chica de ojos violetas muy desconcertada me devolvió la mirada. Estaba sudorosa así que me fui a bañar.

En lo que la tina se llenaba con agua perfumada, fui al espejo y me ví… A pesar de que para mí no era bonita, era la preferida de los clientes de él... Entonces me llevé la mano al pecho y acaricié el pequeño dije que traía… Y sentí un profundo odio por Orochimaru.

Orochimaru…Ese ser despreciable al que al principio quería como un padre.

Cuando habia llegado a cumplir los 14, el me pidió que me pusiera un vestido, con un escote muy pequeño y abierto de los muslos… algo provocador pero nunca pensé nada malo, sin embargo me empezó a tomar fotos en posiciones prometedoras, y sospeché algo.

Cuando Gab se fue a dormir, el apareció detrás de mi, abrazándome y dándome un dije sólo hecho por piedras preciosas.

-Ven a mi cuarto, tengo un regalo que darte...-dijo misteriosamente.

Llegamos a su habitación, y de ahí él me aventó bruscamente en su cama.

-Eres increiblemente bella, ¿sabías?-me dijo mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello.

-¿Qué..qué haces..?-Dije asustada mientras intentaba safarme.

-Jajaja…-se burló- Entiende, aquí nadie te escucha- y me inmovilizó

Puso todo su peso en mis piernas y brazos, impidiéndome mover.

-¡Soy capaz de demandarte!-le grité

Eso lo enfureció.

-¿Crees que le harán caso a una extranjera que se cree superior a nosotros? ¡Ilusa!-me susurró cerca de la oreja mientras me jalaba del cabello. Al verme callada, prosiguió con mi sufrimiento- Ahora, si no quieres que Gabrielle sufra algo, mas vale que te comportes y me hagas caso.

Me quedé callada unos instantes y le contesté, con la voz más serena posible, aunque sabía que mi mundo sería destruido si le hicieran daño a Gab….

-¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia hija?

-Pruébame y verás que seré peor con ella- amenazó- Ahora cállate y déjame seguir.

No pude hacer nada por el miedo; Gab era todo para mí desde que perdí a mis padres… Yo era su madre para ella, yo era su hermana, su amiga…

Y me dejé quitar mi virginidad… De una manera muy brusca.

No puse resistencia y Orochimaru empezó a besarme de lengua; trataba de hacer que yo aprendiera ese ritual tan maldito que aborrezco, en lo que sus diestras manos empezaban a quitarme la pantaleta que traía.

Me aventó a la cama y él en un solo movimiento se había bajado el pantalón, entonces me obligó a ponerme a cuatro patas y se posecionó de mí, con movimientos duros… Inhumanos.

Lloré y grité mientras él me besaba y poseía lascivamente de mí, en cuanto llegó _su corrida_ lo hizo en mi cara y cuerpo… Lo odié.

En lo que me volvía a poner la pantaleta, se sentó a una orilla de la cama y me hizo una seña para que me arrodillara enfrente de él.

-Lámelo-dijo, y agarró su miembro.

A pesar de que sentía asco, debía hacerle caso y no dudé en llevármelo a la boca, con mucho esfuerzo al fin empezaba a succionar el líquido que emanaba de él mientras Orochimaru soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer.

En lo que seguia mamándolo, me advirtió:

-A partir de ahora, cuando yo te diga bajarás al sótano, y no rechistarás a menos de que Gabrielle se entere de lo que hace su "hermanita", y asistirás sin falta alguna todos los sábados a donde yo trabajo, eso si haces bien las cosas.. –no terminó la frase debido a que empezaba a correrse otra vez.

Asi empezó _mi infierno_.

En cuanto subí las escaleras, apareció ella, muy dormida, pero alcanzó a verme, y me preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo:

-¿Arialle..qué haces..? ¿Y ese vestido…? ¿Y porque tienes pasta de dientes en todo el cuer…?

No la dejé terminar la pregunta, de inmediato fui al baño y vomité.

Odiaba mi vida.

Regresaba a la realidad; el agua ya empezaba a emanar los humos que usualmente salían cuando estaba ya caliente; me apresuré y le agregué escencia de cereza a la tina… Cereza… Eso fue lo único que quedó de la británica Arialle que habia llegado. Mi infancia y dulzura ya se habían ido.

Me metí a la tina y sentí de nuevo esos dolores en mis muslos; todavía no se habían cicatrizado las heridas.

-Merde…-maldije, en lo que empezaba a ver como el agua se tornaba turbia.

Sangre: justo lo que yo he visto y he convertido en mi modo de ser.

Mire el reloj: 5: 00 AM.

Si no me apresuraba, nunca llegaría a hacer mi turno matutino en la floristería de los Yamanaka. A pesar de que no quería ir, hoy era un día importante: era el cumpleaños de Gabrielle.

Salí de la tina y de inmediato agarré un vestido gótico que tenía, con unos pequeños encajes carmesíes que hacían que las marcas que traía se suavizaran.

Regresé al baño y me sequé el cabello a toda velocidad, como no era una costumbre mía llegar despeinada o con el cabello suelto a mi trabajo, agarré las ligas que habían y me hize una coleta completa arriba de la altura de los ojos, haciendo que el fleco característico de mí se luciera mostrando lo violeta de mis ojos.

¿Un defecto genético? Ni idea, sin embargo, esos ojos a todo el mundo que no me conoce les fascina.

Bajé de puntillas las escaleras y llegué a la cocina, donde preparé el desayuno para "_mi tutor" _ y para Gabrielle, dejándole a ella una notita especial donde le decía que se tomara lo que había adentro del refrigerador. Sin embargo, ella llegó a la cocina con cara de sueño y viéndome, me dijo:

-Rille… ¿Porque tan..-bostezó- temprano..?

No pude evitar sonreírle, ella todavía era un ángel.

-Gab..¿Recuerdas que se celebra hoy?

De inmediato su mirada se tornó lo más inocente posible mientras saltaba de alegría:

-¡Lo recordaste! ¡Mi cumpleaños!

-Sí pequeña… y hoy he preparado algo especial para ti- y le pegué cariñosamente en la nariz, lo que hizo que se motivara. Continué hablando- Por cierto, se supone que hoy te integras a las clases asi que, por favor espérame a la salida que iré por ti.

-¿¿En serio?? ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!- me abrazó y luego se subió a acostar.

En cuanto escuché que estaba subiendo las escaleras, no pude evitar llorar: tan pequeña y delicada… No iba a dejar que su padre le hiciera algo malo.

Terminé el desayuno y agarré las ballerinas que llevaba, me puse unos patines, pero al llegar a la salida, alguien me lo impidió.

Era el de nuevo.

-¿A donde vas, bella señorita, tan arreglada y tan temprano?- me dijo y de inmediato lo capté: estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-A mi trabajo auténtico, si no le molesta déjeme ir porque llegaré tarde- le concluí sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Trabajo auténtico..? ¿A decorar flores le llamas trabajo?-se mofó.

-Déjeme ir…-le dije suplicante

El cedió el lugar, pero cuando llegué de inmediato sus manos agarraron mi cadera y uno de mis pechos.

-Cada vez estás mejor..-me susurró al oído mientras me lamía la oreja con esa lengua tan larga.

Salí de la casa en patines…

* * *

4: 30 AM.

He despertado, por culpa de esa maldición.

La muerte de mi familia a mis propias manos.

Recuerdo ese dia a la perfección; Sasuke me pedía por enésima vez que le ayudara en sus tareas.

-Claro que no, chaparro- le dije, y le pegué cariñosamente en la frente- Después de que venga de mi trabajo quizás te ayude.

-Ayy… Duele- se quejó Sasuke.

Iba de camino al trabajo cuando de pronto un emisor llegó.

-Itachi… Te llama el Tercero.

-¿El tercero? – me quedé callado.

Llegué al despacho de quien, en ese entonces era el gobernador de la aldea de Konoha.

-Pasa Itachi- me contestó el gobernador.

-Digame,¿Qué necesita?

-Una misión: eres el mejor de los espías de este lugar, y creemos que tu familia esta a punto de declarar un estado de guerra contra otros lugares,

y bien sabes que tan mal está eso de la imagen…

-Bien,¿Sólo eso?-le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Por el momento es eso… Retírate.

En cuanto salí del despacho, regresé a mi trabajo, sin embargo nunca me imaginaba que ÉL estuviera esperándome.

-Bienvenido, Itachi -terminó con una sonrisa.

-Madara.. ¿Qué haces aqui?

-Vaya, mas respeto, muchachito…

Entonces me aventó a la pared y después me apretó la tráquea.

-Debes matar a tu familia.

-Pero… ¡¿¡¿Cómo crees que haria eso..?!?!

-Lo harás… Si quieres que Sasuke no muera.

No sabía que hacer: por un lado, Sasuke era alguien a quien yo amaba por el simple hecho de ser mi hermano, sin embargo, mi familia era la única prioridad que tenia en la vida, pero por Sasuke… Los asesiné.

Eran ya casi las nueve de la noche cuando escuché los respiros de todo el clan dormitando. Entonces, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mis padres, saqué las espadas que tenía y los clavé con toda mi fuerza exactamente a la mitad de la cabeza.

Plaf… Se escuchó del chorro de sangre.

-Tengo que ir por los demás…- me decía mientras uno a uno caían los miembros de mi familia.

Por último, tuve que quemar la casa…

Las llamas ardían, y justo en ese momento llegó Sasuke...Él lagrimeaba…

-Aggmm… Aggggg…

Desperté por culpa del celular.

Agarré aquel aparatito y lo contesté:

-¿Bueno..?

-¡De todos lados, cariño!- respondió una voz conocida.

Ino.

-Err..si, ¿Qué necesitas..?

-Ven… Estoy tan sola…. –me decía ella con una voz erótica.

-¿En serio tengo que ir?- pregunté un poco molesto

-Por favor….

-En unos momentos voy – y le colgué

Me metí a bañar y me relajé entre el agua caliente, a pesar de que odiaba a Ino siempre debía estar presentable.

Terminé y luego me vestí, y cuando abría el pomo de la puerta, un muchachito se abalanzó sobre mi.

-¡¡Hermano!!

-Sasuke.. Pequeño diablo, ¿¿Cúantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta??- le dije entre risas.

-Perdón.. es que no me gusta estar solo- replicó el chiquillo con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio el celular exclamó- ¿Otra vez es ella?

Suspiré

-Si, otra vez…

Bajé a la cocina y le preparé algo de desayunar a Sasuke, mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Bien Sasuke, ya sabes que voy a ir por ti a la escuela, ¿Okay?

-Claro- asintió contento- pero ponte el casco, no quiero que pase algo malo.

Y me subí a la moto…


	2. Primer Encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

DISCLAIMER: Bien, Naruto (para mi mala suerte) es de Masashi Kishimoto y bien… los fragmentos de canciones son escritos (la mayoría) por Francesc Picas y Michael Jackson, sin embargo, les aseguro que el personaje de Arialle y el de Gabrielle son totalmente mios, XD. Tambien la historia me la he imaginado yo sola, porque, a pesar de que muchos digan que se parece a otra pues, ¿que historia no lo es? ejem… después de tanta cosa personal espero sigan leyendo ^w^.

* * *

En cuanto salí de la casa miré mi reloj: 5: 50 AM

-¡Dios! ¡Llegaré tarde! – me decía a mi misma.

Una cuadra hacia la izquierda, a la segunda tomaba la derecha; tomaba el retorno y de ahi todo derecho. Vaya, tanto tiempo en esa floristería ya me hacía tanto bien. Sin embargo, en mi mente surgía un debate entre mi lado bueno y el liberal:

_-¿Porque todavia te sacrificas por ella?_

_**-Porque es mi hermana**_

_-¿Y ella merece la pena?_

_**-Claro que sí**_

_-De todos modos el no le haría daño.._

_**-No lo conoces…es obvio que si**_

_-¿Crees que algún día ella te dirá gracias..?_

La imagen viva de Gabrielle sonriendo se me quedó en la mente… Y en ese momento casi chocaba con un motociclista.

-¡¡¡Fíjese, cegatón!!!- le grité hecha una furia y sin embargo caí en la banqueta.

No me preocupé de la sangre ni nada por el estilo y, tras unas cuadras más al fin estuve en la floristería.

-¡Hola Arialle!- me saludó alegremente la señora Yamanaka, empero, la alegría se le fue rápidamente al ver mis rodillas ensangrentadas.-¿Qué te pasó..?

-Esto… nada, simplemente cuando venía me caí- lo dije entre… entre risas y nerviosismo

-Ay querida, deberías tomarte el día libre; después de todo hoy es el cumpleaños de Gabrielle, ¿cierto? – dijo amablemente

-Si.. sin embargo, el trabajo es el trabajo- respondí y de inmediato fui por las tijeras para hacer los adornos florales, pero me detuvo.

-¡Ah, ah! Primero debemos curarte esa herida, ¿no quieres que tu hermana venga o algo y te vea así, verdad?

Sonreí

-Gracias, la verdad es usted muy amable.

En ese momento también llegó el padre; a contrario de la señora Yamanaka, él era muy serio, sin embargo, ese día parecía la excepción.

-Buenos días.. ¡Ah, hola pequeña! ¿Hoy es especial este día por el cumpleaños de tu hermana, cierto?

En cuanto mencionó a mi hermana no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la cual se acompañó de un leve sonrojo.

-S-Si señor…

-Bueno, pues te tengo una sorpresa reservada para ti, esto lo había comprado desde hace mucho tiempo para dárselo a Ino pero sé que es muy especial…

Sacó un pequeño regalo que traía envuelto y me lo dió.

-Ábrelo… Sé que le gustará a Gabrielle.

Sonreímos.

-G-gracias…

-¡No hay de qué! Es un obsequio por tanto tiempo de esfuerzo- me ayudó a levantarme- ahora… ¡lo mejor es empezar a trabajar!

-¡¡Claro!!

Me puse el mandil y empezé a recolectar las flores para crear adornos; era fácil saber que los que yo siempre hago son los más pedidos entre los clientes. Sin embargo, al bajar al sótano alcanzé a escuchar la voz de la madre de Ino…

-A veces me pregunto porque Ino no es así como Arialle… Me gustaría tener una hija como ella..

Suspiré.

Nadie sabia cuanto deseaba tener una familia más… normal.

* * *

En cuanto subí, sentí que todas las presiones y los odios que me colmaban se iban rápidamente. Eso amaba al subirme y viajar… Era la única forma de desahogarme.

Ino… ¿¿Por qué no le decia la verdad?? ¿Por qué debia seguir con esa farsa..?

Todavía no se me ocurría nada, pero entonces un incidente pasó.

Una joven en patines cruzaba la calle y sin querer casi la atropello; ella cayó a la banqueta y enojada me reclamó:

-¡¡¡Fíjese, cegatón !!!

Una chica… Que a pesar de estar malherida y sangrante; siguió patinando sin quejarse.

Esa chica…Realmente llamó mi atención; no me dí cuenta de que seguía parado en la calle hasta que el celular volvió a timbrar… Era ella otra vez.

-Querido…-escuché decirme expresando un "puchero"

-Ya voy para allá, no te preocupes- le corté tajante para evitarme su "seducción".

Era increíble adivinar cuán ciega estaba Ino porque seguía enamorada de mí… No le importaba que la tratara como basura; sin embargo nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso… Por Madara.

Pisé el acelerador y me fui a toda velocidad por las calles; sentí el aire en mi rostro y manos, relajándome al máximo.

Había llegado.

-Espero que no empieze como siempre…- Me decía a mi mismo una y otra vez.

Era obvio saber donde estaba: en su recámara, así que escalé con cuidado la enredadera que había cerca de su ventana.

-Itachi, amor… - exclamó ella en cuanto me vió.

Estaba desnuda.

-Ino..Lo siento pero… Tengo que asistir a clases; recuerda que mi tutor es el que manda.

En cuanto dije eso ella se enojó.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacerle caso a un viejo anciano como él?

-Él es importante porque nos mantiene a Sasuke y a mí.

Salí de la casa y ella, envuelta en una bata me gritó:

-¡Espera…!

Demasiado tarde, yo me monté en la moto y regresé a la casa a toda velocidad… Pero me detuve en donde la conocí.

-Sangre…

Había un pequeñísimo rastro de la chica… Lo seguí pero, al terminar no lo creí. Estaba frente a la Floristería de los padres de "mi novia".

Me asomé un poco y la encontré: ahí estaba con su vestido carmesí haciendo unos adornos florales. Ahora tenía sus rodillas vendadas pero no logré verle la cara.

-Demonios… -repliqué en cuanto sentí que alguien salía de la tienda.

-Bienvenido a…-escuché al Señor Yamanaka pero ya iba de regreso a mi casa.

Realmente… ¿Trabajaba ahí? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto antes?….

Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto?

Regresé a la casa y encontré a Sasuke listo para irse a la escuela.

-¡Itachi! ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Le revolví el cabello

-El destino Sasuke… Por él estoy de regreso.

Sonreí.

* * *

A pesar de que seguía trabajando no podía quitarme de la cabeza al motociclista… Por alguna extraña razón me llamó la atención aunque creía que él (o ella si me equivocaba) no le interesó en lo más mínimo haberme dejado tirada en la banqueta.

De pronto...¡Plaf! Me había clavado una espina en la mano con un par de rosas.

-Ay...- me quejé rápidamente antes de que unas gotas cayeran sobre las rosas blancas, dejándolas con un pequeño adorno rojizo.

En lo que me chupaba la sangre, le entregué el paquete de flores a la Señora Yamanaka, quien, a su vez, se los dió al chico que las había pedido. Él miró durante unos instantes el adorno y, con una sonrisa le dijo a mi jefa:

-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo logró que esas flores sean así...?

Me sonrojé; era obvio que nadie sabría como lo logré.

Dos horas después me di cuenta de que terminaba mi turno, así que llegué a entregarle todos los adornos (e inclusive había hecho más del doble) para poder irme rápido a mi primer día de clases.

Ella asintió pero antes de salir me comentó:

-Un muchacho me dijo que hoy unas rosas blancas tenían un bonito detalle rojizo y me preguntó como lo había logrado. ¿Me dirías cómo lo conseguiste?

Me encogí de hombros y le contesté:

-La verdad no tengo idea señorita Yamanaka... Las flores son un hermoso regalo caprichoso que, cuando se cuida bien, puede llegar a dar sorpresas.

Sonreí y me fui a la preparatoria lo más rápido posible.

-¿Nombre?-contestó el guardia.

-Arialle Vaan Wittsbough, descendiente de Orochimaru.

Me dejó pasar.

-Edificio Alfa, salón 301. Ahí está tu clase.

A pesar de estar herida no evité correr, y aunque gemía un poco por el dolor llegué al salón. Me senté en el banco (para dos personas), y, apenas estaba relajándome cuando llegó toda la clase.

-Hey niñata... Ese es mi lugar- exclamó Ino.

Diablos... Este iba a ser un semestre lleno de desmotivaciones.

-Niña..¿Te haces idiota o qué?- me respondió enojada.

-Disculpe joven Yamanaka pero el salón es lo bastante grande para que pueda sentarse en donde sea- le dije algo molesta.

-Uuuuh...-Se escuchó por parte de los demás en el salón.

Me fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de cachetearme cuando un hombre muy joven, de traje y cabello platino le llamó la atención.

-Ino... Apenas empieza el semestre y ya andas con tus complejos de "princesita"... Deja a la chica en paz...

Se me quedó viendo.

-Supongo que eres nueva, ¿cierto?

Me sonrojé

-S-si..Profesor...

No pude verle si sonrió o no... Una mascada que traía le ocultaba parte de la nariz y la boca.

-Bueno pues las cosas van así- habló mas fuerte- A ver hay una alumna nueva, así que haga el favor de presentarse.

-Esto...

-Ah si... Dí tu nombre completo, tus metas, tus sueños; que odias y que es lo que más te gusta.

-E- está bien...

Me levanté y dije:

-Mi nombre es Arialle Vaan Wittsbourgh, soy originaria de Inglaterra. Llevo el Título honorario de Lady Arialle, sin embargo no creo que se aplique aquí. Lo que me gusta...-me quedé pensando ¿Qué me gusta? Pero de inmediato me respondí: _**Nada**_- sinceramente no lo diré... Todo lo que es traición y complejo de superioridad me molesta en absoluto y... Mis sueños y metas... Mi sueño es el no tener uno. Mi meta es proteger a todo aquél que sea importante para mi.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos: nunca habían visto (a mi parecer) a alguien que no tuviera sueños, sin embargo el profesor hizo (con su mirada) un gesto de comprensión.

-Bien, yo seré su profesor este año; me llamo Kakashi Hatake, soy un tipo increíblemente estricto y malhumorado así que no se pasen de listos o pueden salirse de una vez porque los reprobaré a todos en el semestre.- Se sentó en su silla y puso sus pies en el escritorio- Tampoco tengo sueños, no les diré que me gusta y... Mi meta es llegar a tener novia...- Esbozó una sonrisa burlona (o eso creo) al ver que las chicas de inmediato le lanzaron miradas indiscretas- ni lo piensen.-Sin embargo me veía de forma extraña- Mi meta es que todos ustedes dejen de ser mediocres y tengan una buena educación.. Y al que no... Puede irse despidiendo del colegio.

Lo ví disimuladamente a los ojos... Él no bromeaba, sin embargo, algo me decía que cuando lo conociera a fondo sabría que era más relajado de lo que aparentaba. Kakashi agarró su lista y comenzó a ordenar.

-Todos recojan sus cosas, este año YO les asignaré donde se sientan. A ver... Inuzuka, Kiba y –Leyó la lista- Kisame...Siéntense ahí- les señaló una banca.

Así empezó a decir hasta que me llegó mi turno.

-Chica nueva tu te sientas aquí y tu compañero será –consultó de nuevo la lista- mm... Uchiha, Itachi.

Ante esto, Ino reclamó:

-¡Esa cualquiera no se sentará a su lado!

-Guarda silencio pequeña gritona, ahora vete a sentar con Kabuto.

Kabuto era un chico de cabello igual de platino que el de Kakashi, pero él lo tenía largo y recogido en una elegante coleta. Lo ví hacer una cara de resignación y se fue a la última banca.

_Itachi... _ No lo conocía...ni siquiera pareciera que iba a asistir hoy a clases.

* * *

Me cambié de ropa por algo más formal y volví a montarme en la moto, pero antes dejé a Sasuke en la escuela.

-¡Gracias hermano! – dijo y entró corriendo a la primaria.

-Cuídate bien...

Miré mi reloj: llegaba tarde al colegio.

Llegué rápidamente y el guardia, como siempre, me negó el paso.

-Nombre.

-Itachi Uchiha, descendiente de Madara Uchiha.- contesté molesto

-Salón 301, Edificio Alfa.

Caminé despacio hasta que oí la voz de alguien diciendo "... con Kabuto"; ya habían empezado.

Abrí la puerta y de inmediato reconocí a quien daba la clase: nada más y nada menos que Kakashi.

Toda la clase a excepción de una chica volteó a verme.

-¡Itachi! –exclamó Ino mientras hacía ademán de levantarse, haciendo que Kakashi se volteara.

-Vaya,vaya... El pequeño ya llegó y su neurótica novia ya volvió a las andadas. Ahora siéntate con Vaan Wittsbourgh.

"Mierda.." pensé en lo que me dirigía a la banca, sin embargo... Me di cuenta: ella no le importó que llegara.

Me senté pero algo se me hizo familiar..Hasta que le ví las piernas: estaban vendadas y en sus mallas carmesíes estaban unas gotas de sangre secas.

Volteó a verme a los ojos y al fin le vi el rostro: era de piel muy blanca, ojos violetas...bellos pero inexpresivos. Su nariz era afilada y pequeña, y sus labios eran pequeños pero carnosos.

"El rostro de un auténtico ángel"

-_Tú..._ –me sentenció la joven con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sabía quien era.

-¿Nos conocemos?- dije, en un vano intento de pasar desapercibido.

-No seas tonto... Es obvio que tú fuiste el chico que me atropelló.._Itachi._

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – repliqué

-Cuando llegas temprano, te enteras de todo...-dijo en un tono misterioso.

_Apenas llevábamos unos minutos de conocernos y sentía que ya había atracción..._

-Me dirás tu nombre..._¿Britannia?_

Vi como se sonrojó al escuchar ese apodo.

-Claro _cegatón.._ Soy Arialle.

_Arialle... ese nombre me encadenaría..._

Una hora me bastó para que ella se hiciera mi "amiga" aunque, era obvio que yo no tengo amigos.

-Mm... así que Yamanaka es tu novia...

Me sonrojé..Por primera vez.

-Eh...Pues no es mi novia porque yo lo quería...Si no porque ella insistió.

Suspiré en lo que Kakashi se retiraba para buscar a todos los maestros que tendríamos; le noté una sonrisa algo burlona, empero no dijo nada.

-Okay... Conozcan a sus profesores.-mencionó Kakashi mientras abría la puerta.

Primero entró un individuo moreno, de cabello oscuro y con un cigarro en la boca, a pesar de que vestía de traje no se ponía en una pose rígida, al contrario, se ponía algo encorbado.

-Soy Asuma.. Les daré clases de expresión oral y escrita así que vayan preparando sus libretas y hagan tiempo porque irán a teatros.

Tras decir lo de los teatros, varios de los alumnos del salón hicieron muecas y abucheos.

-¡Hey, guarden silencio!- Protestó la _Britannia _mientras anotaba a toda velocidad lo que ese maestro escribía en el pizarrón.

-Matada...- se burló Ino

Asuma salió del salón y como no estoy acostumbrado a tomar notas de nada, me puse a dibujar una comadreja en la libreta.

* * *

Terminé de juzgar y se escuchó como se abría la puerta del salón, sin embargo no estaba de humor para (ni es mi naturaleza) voltear a ver.

-Vaya,vaya... El pequeño ya llegó y su neurótica novia ya regresó a las andadas. Ahora siéntate con Vaan Wittsbourgh.

Había llegado. Se sentó, pero sentí como me miraba, así que le devolví el gesto.

Era _él._

-Tú...- le sentencié en lo que le ví bien la cara.

Ojos rojizos y a mi parecer muy lindos pero... inexpresivos; tenían una curiosa cicatriz cerca de la nariz, que era recta y y respingada, labios carnosos... A pesar de que me había atropellado no le guardé ningún rencor.

_Si que es guapo..._

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó, de manera desinteresada, sin embargo de inmediato le ví en la cara que él también me reconocía.

-No seas tonto... Es obvio que tú fuiste el chico que me atropelló.._Itachi._

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – contestó el muchacho

-Cuando llegas temprano, te enteras de todo...-le dije

_Era raro mencionarlo... Pero sentía que desde ese instante seríamos...Algo más que amigos._

-Me dirás tu nombre..._¿**Britannia**?_

Me sonrojé al escuchar ese apodo. Britannia: Sonaba a como debía de ser, alguien fina y recatada.

-Claro _cegatón.._ Soy Arialle.

El profesor se fue por los otros que darían las clases, por eso me dí el lujo de preguntar:

-Mm... así que Yamanaka es tu novia...

Noté como se sonrojó y me dió gracia en mi mente: cualquier persona "común y corriente" estaría orgulloso de decir que tenía a una _Barbie cabezahueca_ de _novia._

-Eh...Pues no es mi novia porque yo lo _quería_...Si no porque ella _insistió_.

No disimulé al principio una sonrisa burlona: Él no la _quiere_, está _obligado. _Sin embargo no dije ninguna palabra; le noté que suspiraba, fastidiado. **¿Acaso tenía la razón?** El profesor Hatake se retiró a buscar a todos los maestros ibamos a tener.

-Okay... Conozcan a sus profesores.-mencionó Kakashi mientras abría la puerta.

Entró un hombre moreno, de cabello oscuro y con un cigarro en la boca. Era raro el como se movía pues a pesar de que vestía de traje no se ponía en una pose rígida,de hecho, se desenvolvía con gran facilidad.

-Soy Asuma.. Les daré clases de expresión oral y escrita así que vayan preparando sus libretas y hagan tiempo porque irán a teatros.

Al escuchar algo de los teatros, varios de los alumnos del salón hicieron muecas y abucheos.

-¡Hey, guarden silencio!- Protesté mientras anotaba a toda velocidad lo que ese maestro escribía en el pizarrón.

-Matada...- escuché decir a Ino

El profesor salió del salón y, aburrida,comenzé a escuchar música en el MP4.


End file.
